The Pon Farr Experience
by Boys3allC
Summary: Taking place after the events of the Influenza Expedition Sheldon as grown closer to Amy in ways he can not even imagine.
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon wakes up in his bed he looks next to him half expecting Amy to be there but that was weeks ago that he had her spend the night. It had been a mistake to allow her to sleep in his bed, he had been sick and his defenses were down. Not that the experience was bad he had actually found it to be quite a fascinating experiment. What he did not like was how long he had watched her sleep looking at the way her hair fell on his pillow, how her eyes looked so sweet without her glasses on, how much he liked the way she looked wearing his T-shirt.

Then worrying about how he was going to fit the shirt back in the rotation now that it had to be washed. In the end he decided to let her keep the shirt as a thank you for taking care of him. Mostly because he could not think of any other way the shirt could fit back in the rotation logically and partly because he liked thinking of her in the shirt.

Another side effect of their impromptu slumber party was ever since that night he had been have reoccurring dreams about her. Some were quite boring just him walking into Amy's lab and then noticing how the florescent lighting makes her shine like she has as a halo. Some of the dreams are a bit more saucy than he is used to having, kissing her on the train again but the kiss going on much longer. In his last dream Amy had been chained up to a wall in Princess Leia s gold bikini and he dressed as Han Solo come and rescued her. That could be a Halloween costume idea he thought getting out of bed.

What was that vixen doing to him that she was now the first thought that he had in the morning. My brain has much more important things to think about he chided himself.

Then he noticed something else that made him feel uncomfortable, all the blood he needed flowing to his brain was currently flowing elsewhere. This had been happening since he was a young boy, he would beat a video game or solve an equation and it would go up. He had taught himself the Vulcan art of kulinar though and whenever this unfortunate side effect of being male occurred he would thing about other things until it went away.

"Alright" he told himself let's invoke the art of kulinar and he tried to think about trains and nothing happened. OK then trains is proving to be too stimulating he thought then he tried thinking about an equation he was trying to solve at work the other day but then one of the symbols morphed into a lighting bolt the one on his flash shirt and the flash shirt was on Amy Farrah Fowler laying in his bed.

"Damn it woman!" he said aloud looking down at his stubborn member he really had to use the restroom so he wrapped his robe tightly around himself himself and sprinted down the hall hoping Leonard or worse Penny was up yet. It was hard to get a good angle to pee. He stayed in the bathroom much longer than usual with no change in his situation. Then he heard Leonard knocking on the door.

"Sheldon you OK? You have been in there awhile buddy."

"I am fine just fine now go away please."

"Are you sure you are OK it is past 8:15"

"I know when I am supposed to vacate my bowels! Do not come in here Leonard!" Sheldon says an edge of panic to his voice. The uncomfortable conversation had down its trick though as as and Sheldon could now leave the restroom.

"What never seen a man with a shy bladder before!" he shouts at Leonard as he makes his way back to his bedroom. He is way off schedule and it is making him extremely uncomfortable. Must get dressed he scolds himself. Amy is not even here yet she had derailed his entire morning. He picks up Tuesday outfit "Oh God!" he exclaims it is his other flash shirt. He considers changing his shirt and choosing one from out of the rotation but just the thought of that makes his brain itch.

As he looks at the shirt he yet again sees an image of Amy this time of just before she bathed him that night the way her eyes took him in and how it made him feel. Then the unfortunate situation arises again and he is back to square one. He trues to remember what he used to do before he perfected kulinar when these things occurred.

"Sheldon! you are going to be late, what has gotten into you." He gets dressed hastily and throws his messenger bag in front of himself.

"I do not know why you are shrieking at me through the door what is your rush."

"What is my rush! I have been driving you to work every day for seven years and we leave the house at exactly 8:45 every day or you have a panic attack."

"I have changed Leonard, life riding the rails as taught me to let things flow." Leonard looks at him skeptical but just sighs and Sheldon walks walks out of the door and Leonard follows him.

In the car Sheldon is unusually quiet, Leonard would be thrilled by the silence but his friends odd behavior worries him.

"You are being awfully quiet."

"I am thinking."

"About?"

"Leonard do you believe that the things that happen in science fiction could really happen in real life?"

"For the last time Sheldon you just had a stomach ache there is not an alien growing inside of you."

"No, not that, that turned out just to be excess gas. No what I was speaking about is something that affected ."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when Spock's blood boiled with mating lust and he had to mate every seven years."

"Pon Farr,yeah I know, Sheldon are you saying that you feel you are Vulcan and experiencing pon Farr?"

"It is the only reasonable conclusion that I can draw from the symptoms I have been having."

"Sheldon the only reasonable explanation is that you are insane."

"I am not crazy…"

"Your mother had you tested I know! Without going into to much detail what symptoms gave you been having?"

"Well I have been having these vivid and enjoyable dreams about Amy, and this morning I woke up I had, well let's just say my dreams induced a physiological reaction I was not prepared for." Leonard gives him a grossed out look and shakes his head.

"You did read that book we gave you right?" Sheldon shakes his head yes

"Then you know that you are not Vulcan, you blood is not boiling with mating lust. What is happening is that your body is telling you that you are ready for a physical relationship with Amy even if your brain is not there yet."

"Leonard, I am a master at controlling my body's impulses I am not a slave to my baser urges like you are."

"I am not a slave to my baser urges, and deny it all you want but I think you feel something for Amy, I am not saying you have to act on it but you have to at least address how you feel about her. I heard you tell Penny that a physical relationship with her was a possibility."

"I am quite fond of Amy, and yes I have contemplated a physical relationship with her. I mean who wouldn't when they are around her she is bright, funny, interesting."

"So why don't you want to get physical with her?"

"To do that Leonard would be admitting everything I have espoused and believed in for the last twenty or so odd years was wrong and. I am just not prepared to do that."

With that they arrived at the university and they went off on their separate ways. Sheldon goes to his office and begins his work, he is able to forget the events of the morning as he gets engrossed with his work. He has no idea how long he works before he hears a knock at his door.

"Its open!" he calls distractedly and Amy walks in he is both delighted and dismayed to see her. He just got his thoughts controlled and here she was to distract him again.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to eat lunch with me today. I called but you did not pick up."

" Oh I am sorry, I turned my phone off I have been working on this equation all morning."

" Oh" Amy says stepping over to the board.

" Your work is excellent , your mind always amazes me ."

Sheldon beams at her she really looks quite lovely today. She is wearing her purple striped sweater he likes that one a lot. The way the light is playing with her hair reminds him of his dream and before he knows what he is doing he is crossing over to her. He places his hands on her hips and kisses her not a light peck either it deepens and he feels her tounge press lightly against his own. This would have disgusted him before but he finds he really enjoys it and matches her rhythm. So many things he would never have allowed happen before and it overwhelms him but he does not want to stop either. That's when he hears a throat clearing and sees Howard and Leonard in the door way. He hurriedly breaks the kiss off.

"Gentlemen." he says to them Amy turns and looks embarssed.

"We were going to see if you were ready for lunch but it looks like you two are busy." Howard says wigging his eyebrows suggestively when he says busy.

"Yeah we will leave you to alone." Leonard says smiling

" No need, we were just going to leave for lunch." Amy says wrapping her hand around the strap on her bag and charging out the door Sheldon is grateful for her no nonsense attitude and that he will not be subjected to their teasing while she is around. Really what was he thinking kissing her in his office not even on a date night?

Later that night Leonard is at Penny's apartment and he tells her the events of the day.

"So they were making out! In his office! Amy texted me and told me but her definition and my definition of making out are very different." Penny exclaims proud that Sheldon us finally breaking down some of his barriers.

" Yeah this was not a light peck hello on the cheek there was definitely tounge involved, he had his arms around her and everything. "

" Awww our Sheldon is growing up!" Penny says taking a sip of wine.

"I'll say, this morning he was going in about how he thought he was experiencing pon farr, and revealed a little more information then I really needed to know."

"Pon Farr?" Penny asks confused

" Vulcan mating ritual. "

" So wait! what you are saying is that Sheldon admitted that he was horny to you this morning and then you catch him kissing Amy this afternoon? "

" Yeah , not in so many words but he says he has been dreaming of Amy every night."

" Holy crap on cracker! Do you know what this means!"

"Do not get to excited, it took him a year and a half to admit she was his girlfriend, and four years to kiss her."

"Whatever! this is major progress though!"

"Sure by the time they have been together eight years they might sleep in the same bed without touching." Leonard laughs.

Sheldon tries to get to sleep in his bed but his thoughts are racing and he can not settle down. Amy is taking up entirely to much of his time and brain. Even his dreams are not safe from the vixen anymore. He has to break it off with her he thinks that is the only way to release himself from his constant thoughts about her. That's it he thinks he is going over there now to let her know as he is not her boy toy. Kissing her in his office what had he been thinking the ridicule over it would never end.

Sheldon rides the bus to Amy's apartment and knocks on her door, it is late almost midnight and he had caught the last bus out there . He has prepared what he is going to say to her the whole way over.

" Amy, I respect you as an individual, and have enjoyed your company immensely over the last couple of years, but I am first and foremost a scientist and can not have you as a constant distraction in my life." He mumbles under his breath practicing.

When the door opens and Amy appears the words are swept out of his mouth. The damnable woman is wearing his shirt and she looks like a vision standing in the doorway. The faint light from her apartment glows on her from behind and he cannot remember seeing a more beautiful creature.

" Sheldon, what are you doing here, it is very late, is everything alright?"

Sheldon still as no words for her, for what he feels at that moment is not a feeling he has ever felt before. Instead he grabs her roughly by the waist and backs her into the apartment. He turns her around and shuts the door then leans her against it. His hands brace against the door framing her face he leans down and kisses her she wraps her small hands around his neck and kisses him back. They kiss until they are both breathless then Amy breaks the kiss and buries her face into his neck.

"Sheldon, not that I am objecting to any of this." She whispers into his ear her warm breath in his ear makes him tingle. " But why are you here?"

" Honestly, I do not know, all I know is that you are constantly on my mind, that even my dreams are not safe from you anymore."

"So you thought this would be a good way to get me off your mind?" Amy disentangles herself from his arms and grabs his hand leading him to the couch.

"At first I came her to break up with you but obviously that is not something I really want to do. What I feel for you scares me and my body is telling me it is ready for something my brain is not."

"So you are saying that your body is experiencing the affects of sexual attraction and you are not ready for it."

"Yes,"

"Sheldon I do not want you to do anything you are not comfortable with, this is my first time feeling like this too and it us just as scary for me as it is for you. The important thing is that we have each other and I will go as as slow or as fast as you want."

Amy leans over and kisses him it is so reminiscent of the first time she kissed him that sets off a memory. They way her lips had felt against his that first time how he never thought he could find that experience pleasurable. The only reference he had before her was Leonard mother and she had been rough and smelled like stale alcohol and tacos. Amy had smelled like fresh shampoo and cranberries the kiss had been so light but resonated through out his whole body like the clanging of a bell. He felt that same clanging tonight but deeper and he responds to her kiss.

The kiss deepens and he pushes her backward on the couch and hitches one of her legs around his hip. Nestled between her legs he feels that part of himself pushing against her. He wonders if she notices,if she can feel his bodies natural response to her. Amy runs her hands underneath his shirt running her finger nails lightly against his skin and it makes him shiver. Then feels her tugging the material up and he let's her undress him first his T-shirt then his undershirt til he us shirtless before her. Amy's hands rove over his body greedily, they down his arms then across his collar bones then she stops them at his chest.

" Your heart is beating so hard" she murmurs against his neck kissing and biting her way down.

"Yes I am given to understand that it is a common reaction in sexual arousal."

"Or on fear ." she says looking up into his blue eyes the pupils at dilated and she still can not detect if it is out of fear or not.

"I am not afraid, not anymore." he says getting up and taking Amy's hand leading her into her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy led Sheldon to the bedroom and guided him to the bed. She pulled off his T-shirt revealing herself to him he gulped his Adams apple bobbing nervously.

"You know Amy this sudden attack of ardor I have been experience may very well be the effects of pon Farr."

"What's that Amy asks" straddling his lap and burying her face into his neck and sucking lightly. Sheldon's breath hitches but he continues.

"In Star Trek Spock's blood boiled with mating lust once every seven years and he had to act on it or he would die."

"So you are saying this is probably a once in seven years thing?" Amy asks looking into his eyes, the pupils are still dilated. His hands are splayed on her waist but are slowly making their way to her breasts which are swollen and aching to be touched.

"Yes." he says solemnly as his hands make their way to her breasts and his fingers lightly stroke her nipples.

"I can live with that." Amy gasps before dissolving into pure sensation. Every caress every kiss feels like pure magic. If she believed in magic that was. Sitting on his lap she felt his erection digging into her and now she is eager to free it. She has seen him naked before and is eager to see it again.

Amy slides off his lap and goes to start unbuttoning his pants he helps her and slides them and his underwear off at the same time. It is Amy's turn to gulp she has never seen a mans fully erect member before and it is daunting. Really she does not know how it is all going to fit but she is more than willing to give it a try. Amy reaches down to stroke him he feels like steel encased in silk. She rolls him around in her hand for awhile and he moans softly. The sound is so erotic it urges her on to be bolder but then he stops her. She looks up at him stung.

"Amy I do not know much about this but I am pretty sure I will not make it to the actual coitus if you continue your efforts here." Amy blushes and lays back on the bed.

"I am ready now? are you?" He moves his body inbetween her legs and slides her panties down and off. Amy nods her head as he poises himself at her threshold. As he slides in and she is thrown into a world of paradoxes ,of delicious agony, of hurting so good. The feeling is so foreign and he stretches her to the limit but the feeling while at first odd grows to be pleasant. Amy whimpers in pain and delight.

"Am I hurting" you he asks concerned, " I heard that the first time for females can be painful."

"It hurts a little but it also feels good."

"I can stop if you want." he asks his voice getting that adorable lisp he gets when he is worried.

"No do not stop." With that he moves in earnest and all the feeling of pain slips away and she is awash in a sea of sensation. Just as she reaches the precipice Sheldon shudders and he is spent. He rolls off her and lays beside her quiet. They lay in the afterglow of their lovemaking for awhile before Amy turns to him.

"That was wonderful Sheldon and even if that only occurs once every seven years then I am glad that I got to be apart of it."

"You know Amy if we think of this as an experiment we were conducting, the only way to get accurate results are to repeat the process again."

"Are you saying you would like to do it again?"

"Yes" he says nodding his head

"Right now?"

"Please." he begs but Amy is already on top of him and this time when she reaches the precipice she falls off and shatters into a million little pieces.

Amy wakes up and looks at her alarm clock it was 6:45 the time she usually wakes up. It took her a minute to process why she felt so happy and so sore but then she looked at the other side of the bed and saw him still asleep. He looked so adorable, his hair tousled like he never lets it be and his shirt still off. Amy knew it was crossing a line but she could not help herself, she got her phone and snapped a quick picture of him in her bed if only to prove to herself later that it was not a dream.

Amy got up and took a shower, she let the hot water stream down her body. Did she feel different? She asked herself, she always thought that when it finally happened that she would feel this seismic shift in herself. That she would somehow feel more like a woman than before. Maybe not more than before but she felt sexier and more wanted.

How it had happened was beyond her wildest imagination. She giggles to herself remembering how as they were undressing he told her that his sudden ardor was due to some science fiction nonsense. That he did not expect to feel this way again for seven years. Then after they were done the first time she told him that even if it was only a every seven year thing she would be glad to join him again and he had said that to truly understand the experience that it should be repeated. Then they joined together again again this time much longer than the first. To think just yesterday she was beside herself excited that he had kissed her in his office.

When she finishes showering and dressing Sheldon is awake. She sits on the corner of the bed and hands him a cup of tea.

"I slept well, did you?" he says as he sits up smiling at her

"Very well, I wanted to know how you wanted to proceed, this being a work day."

"That is right! I have no clothes here, and I can not very well show up to work in the same clothes as yesterday. I do not want to have to do the Penny special."

"What is that?"

"Where you return home in the same clothes as the night before, a sure indicator of coitus."

"I could call Leonard and say you fell asleep over her watching a movie, then I could go get your clothes for you while you shower here. I can drive you to work." Amy can tell he does not want anyone to know that they have had intercourse. Really she does not want anyone else to know yet either she wants it to be special still.

"You do have a better understanding than most of my closets organization flow chart that would be acceptable. But wait,Leonard would still know I spend the night here."

"You have spent the night before and slept on the couch."

"I did not plan on seeing you last night and Leonard will know that."

"Say I begged you to come over, that I was feeling embarrassed about them catching you kissing me yesterday."

"If you were embarrassed by a kiss, they would have no reason to expect that coitus had occurred. That is as good of an idea as any, why did my baser urges have to kick in on a weeknight?"

Amy drives over to Sheldon's apartment she has a spare key that he gave her. She called Leonard on her way over and he said he was heading out of the door. Amy does not think that Leonard believed her but she is too happy to care. She picks out his clothes according to the closet schematic he has laid out. Then heads out of the door quickly where she is. waylaid by Penny. Normally she would be excited to see her but she knows that if she tells her what happened then she will tell everyone.

"What is up Amy!"

"Oh nothing much just retrieving some of Sheldon's things he fell asleep at my apartment watching a movie and I am driving him to work."

"You guys had sex! Oh my god Amy!"

"No! Amy shouts flustered " I said we were watching a movie "

"Everyone knows that is code for we had sex! Plus you are glowing! I know sex face when I see it! Tell me all about it!"

"Alright! yes we did it and it was wonderful and amazing, and I really do not want anyone else to know!" Amy says storming down the stairs.

Amy and Sheldon drive to work together and Amy is quiet,she really hopes that Penny keeps her mouth shut. If the guys hear about this and tease Sheldon it might be the last time they ever do it. Sheldon is in a great mood and chatters happily the whole way to work. Not about last night or anything personal at all. It soothes her nerves for him to be so carefree and eventually she let's go of her anxiety and joins in the conversation. They go their separate ways when they arrive and Amy retreats to her lab. Glad to have work to distract her from her jumbled thoughts. She makes the decision not to see him at lunch she needs to let him come to her.


	3. Chapter 3

In his office Sheldon works on the equation Amy had admired yesterday, today his mind feels more clear and he sees a mistake he had made yesterday. Really he thinks that his mind feels free and he makes great headway so much so that by lunchtime he has made remarkable progress.

Sheldon has not thought about Amy all say his brain focused on the work at hand but he notices she does not meet him at his office. He checks his phone and sees she has not tried to contact him all morning. Odd he thought after last night he would have to beat her off with a stick. As he makes his way down to the cafeteria he thinks maybe she found her mind clear after last night also and got lost in her work as well.

When he gathers his food and joins his friends he is in an extremely good mood. He is singing a little song to himself as he sits down.

"Gentlemen." He greets them with a little salute.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Raj asks his annoyed

"Aww don't listen to him, he us just mad because Emily has been avoiding him and he heard you were sucking face with Amy in your office." Howard says to Sheldon

"I am in a good mood because , I just may have made a Nobel prize winning discovery this morning and I think it is due to the excellent night of sleep I had last night." Sheldon crows ignoring Howard

"Really? I thought you would be cranky falling asleep on Amy's couch." Leonard remarks eating a bite of his hamburger.

"Wait? You spend the night at Amy's last night?" Howard asks raising his eyebrows.

"It seems a bit redundant to answer you but yes, I spent the night at Amy's, she was upset after as you so colorfully put it caught us sucking face and asked me to come over. We watched a movie and I fell asleep on her couch." Sheldon says avoiding eye contact

"What movie did you watch." Raj asks folding his arms across his chest.

"Ummm" Sheldon falters drat he had been so focused on his work he had forgotten to come up with a good cover story.

"Gentlemen!" Howard exclaims " I have no doubt that Sheldon was at Amy's last night but I do not think much sleeping was going on."

"OK you caught me, I am uncomfortable with lying anyway, might as well just come clean. Amy Farrah Fowler and I engaged in coitus last, it was tender and amazing and I would appreciate your silence on the matter.

Raj spits out his drink , Leonard stares at Sheldon flabbergasted, Howard stares open mouthed.

" Coitus! I thought you were just making out with her again! Well really I believed your movie story and I was just teasing you!"

"You mean to tell me that you and Amy had sex last night!" Leonard says finally recovering

"Again with the redundancy! Yes twice actually." Sheldon says matter of factly before focusing on his food.

"Twice! No way, Sheldon is getting more than me! In what world is that even fair?" Raj says shaking his head

"So any plans to do it again?" Howard asks him

"Have you talked to Amy since? Leonard asks noting her absence and ignoring Howard.

" No actually, which is odd she has not tried to contact me all morning."

"You need to contact her first." Leonard says "Amy knows that you were not comfortable with this at first so she needs you to let her know that you fine with it. I would not be surprised if she is a little upset you did not ask her to lunch."

"But Amy always arranges our lunch meetings" Sheldon asks confused

"Exactly, whoever who initiated what last night, she needs you to initiate first contact after, think of it as a non optional social convention, for old times sake." Leonard says to Sheldon

"Alright" Sheldon says I will go visit her right now.

Sheldon finishes his lunch and goes down to Amy's lab. He knocks tentatively at her door and she tells him to come in. She does not look visibly upset and Sheldon takes that as a good sign. Inwardly Amy is a wreck though, she has been dreading this moment ever since the after glow wore off this morning. Amy does not regret what they did, it was the best night of her life bar none. What she does regret is this conversation where he tells her that their wonderful night was a mistake.

" " Sheldon addresses her, Amy melts a little she loves it when he calls her his voice is so sexy.

" " She counters back.

"I was worried,you have not contacted me all morning and you were not at lunch."

"I thought it wise to give you your space after last night, I did not want to come off as clingy given you are a flight risk."

"Why would I run?"

"I do not know Sheldon because of last night."

"Do you not think I enjoyed myself?"

"I know you enjoyed yourself last night but that does not mean that you do not regret it today. Quite honestly I have been down here thinking about all the things you are going to say to me and my heart is breaking over it." She feels the tears start to gather and she does her best to to stop it being sentimental around Sheldon will not change anything.

"I resent that you are putting words into my mouth, I do not remembering saying that I regretted anything."

"No you did not have to say anything, I know how you think, I know your brain almost as well as I know my own. You have been sitting around all morning thinking of some elaborate excuse as to why you were at my house last night and I will have to memorize all sorts of false facts to keep up with the ruse."

"As a matter of fact I have not thought about it all morning I have been in my office solving one of the biggest equations of my career."

"Oh that's better, not thinking about me at all." Amy busies herself with her microscope. Desperately trying to keep her emotions in check until she can go home and be by herself.

"No not until lunch when I got worried when you had not contacted me, I will have you know there will be no clever ruses to keep up with I told them what happened. Contrary to what you think I am not ashamed about what happened. Maybe it is you who is regretting what happened." Amy feels hers whole body sigh in relief ,her worries had been in vain.

"No, Sheldon no regrets, last night was one of the best nights of my life and I just did not want it taken away from me. Did you really tell the guys about what happened?"

"Yes, they were shocked to say the least, Last night was one of my favorites nights as well and I can remember almost every night since November, 14,1982."

"Thank you Sheldon, I am sorry I yelled at you. Have you given any thought about how he are to proceed from here? Obviously things have changed our relationship agreement says nothing about instances like this."

"No, I think we will have to discuss the particulars later, but all I can say for now is that I care deeply for you, that in spite of what I said I do not think last night will be an isolated incident and I perceive myself wanting to experience it again in the future."

"That is so romantic.." Amy sighs calculating in her head when she can arrange another slumber party.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three weeks since Amy's wonderful night with Sheldon and he had made no move to repeat the experience. Even though he had told her that be was not ashamed about what they had done she felt deep down that it was not true. Their relationship had not soured though if anything it had only gotten stronger. Since they addressed the elephant in the room it was not that big of a deal any more. Sex was no longer looming over there heads and forced into everything. They had done it and enjoyed it and Amy was ready to let Sheldon take the reigns from there. Although she had not told him that, they had barely spoken about it since that night. Yet they had discussed just about everything else, she could talk to Sheldon about anything. He had a keen and intense mind. They had conversations about the depths of the universe and anything else in between. Then were times they could be alone together and not feel the need to speak at all. The silence was never awkward between them.

Tonight was their first date night since "the event" as Amy had come to think of it. It was her turn to pick, on their last date night before "the event" Sheldon had chosen to go to the Lego Store and the Cheese cake Factory. Amy wanted tonight to be special but she also did not want Sheldon to think she was going to force him to do it again tonight.

Amy was going to make him his favorite meal, then he was bringing over a movie of his choosing probably one if those space nonsense movies that he enjoyed. Then Amy was going to tell him that they never had to do it again and she would be perfectly happy. Not that that was true, she would always long for him in that way. But Sheldon as a person, as her partner, meant more to her than sex.

Sheldon arrived exactly on time he was dressed up tonight wearing a pale green button down shirt and a tie. Her mouth goes dry, he looks so handsome. Yet she is confused she told him that they were staying in tonight she wonders why be departed from his usual uniform of comic book T-shirts. He is holding a bouquet of flowers tightly in his hand.

"Sheldon, you look so handsome tonight."

"I know" he says thrusting the bouquet at her. "These are for you" then he enters her apartment and sits down on her couch.

"These are beautiful and they are my favorite how did you know?" Amy asks getting a vase from the kitchen these are the first flowers she has ever received.

"I asked Penny and she told me."

"Did you have a important meeting a work? she asks sitting down beside him.

" No why do you ask?"

"You are so dressed up, it is not per your usual attire."

"It is date night I wanted to look nice for you." Flowers and dressing up? This was way out of character for Sheldon what was going on with him.

"I made you spaghetti with little hot dogs cut up in it. Did you bring over a movie?"

"Oh yes! I think you will be very happy with my selections!" Amy highly doubt's it as he pulls two DVD's out of his ever present messenger bag.

"Pride and Prejudice and Grease?" Amy is stunned he is really pulling out all the stops and it is starting to make her suspicious.

"Are these not your favorites I asked Bernadette and Penny and this is what they told me. I have no desire to hear people from the seventies pretend to be people from the fifty's but I was told you would.

" No, you got it right again I am just wondering why you are doing all of this."

"Is this not what a boyfriend does? Bring flowers and dress nice and pretend to take an interest in the things that interest you?" Sheldon asks and Amy scoots closer to him.

"Yes, it is what a boyfriend does but it is not what you do. Sheldon I was going to wait til later to discuss this with you but here it goes. I have come to the realization that I was wrong. I thought intimacy would bring us closer together but we were already close together. I love you Sheldon and I know that may be hard for you to hear and you may freak out but it does not make it any less true. I love you and even if we are never intimate again it would not matter because I like you the way you are. As much as I appreciate and love what you have done for me today you do not have to do that to be my boyfriend."

" You are saying that you do not want to be intimate again?"

"No, I would love it, but it is not about what I want all the time. It is about what we want together and if you do not want to do it again I am fine with it."

"But I want it, Amy that is what this is all about, Howard told me that since I initiated coitus the first time the social convention is for you to initiate intimate contact the next time. But you did not do that so I was using tonight as an opportunity to seduce you.

" You are trying to seduce me?"

"Yes! why else would I ride the bus all the way out here in my good pants? Why else would I offer to watch two of the most boring and tedious movies ever?"

"You know you can just tell me you want to, I have been waiting for you to come to me. I know you were so reluctant at first I did not want you to feel pressured."

"Amy, I know I have acted foolishly in the past. I have ran from you when my only course of action should have been to run to you. I am here now and I am not running anymore. I love you too Amy Farrah Fowler."

With that Amy launches an attack on him pulling him closer to her by gently tugging him by his tie and pressing her lips against his. Sheldon responds in kind and pushes Amy against the opposite side of the couch. Amy is glad the warm weather made her skip her nylons as his hands skim up her bare legs and up her dress. His hands have always fascinated her with their long graceful fingers like a piano players. She feels his fingers skim up her leg to her thigh and then gently over her panty clad apex. His eyes are boring into her own asking a silent question she nods her head in assent and he moves his fingers under her panties. The sensation over takes her as his fingers move around discovering parts of her she never knew existed. All the while his skilled mouth roves over the rest of her body. Stopping at her neck, earlobe, and collar bone in a circle. The neuroscientist in her finds it intriguing how much of this act must be pure animal instinct as neither of them have any other experience to give them the necessary skills.

"Sheldon" she whispers into his ear " We are forgetting dinner."

"Not hungry for food." he says into her ear

"The bedroom then." Sheldon nods his head and slowly rises up his excitement is visible. He offers his hand to her and she takes it he surprises her by yanking her up and throwing her over his shoulder caveman style.

"Put me down!" Amy squeals and Sheldon responds by swatting her behind hard. "What is it with you and spanking me?" Amy giggles as he throws her back down on her bed.

"Can I tell you a secret he says." as he starts undressing himself, he deliberately unbuttons each of the buttons on his shirt and pulls it off laying it neatly on a chair. Then he slowly takes off his pants and folds them neatly and adds them to shirt on the chair.

"I will tell you a secret." Amy says breathless "I find your fastidious nature very sexy."

"I will add that to the list of things you find sexy about me including my editic memory and the way I smell. No my secret is that even before I was ready to admit it to myself I found your rear end very enticing. That first time I spanked you gave me more pleasure than I think you know."

"Then I do not have to tell you how very much I enjoyed you doing it."

"Then I will have to put you over my knee and spank you again sometime. But right now there is just one thing I want to do to you."

Amy sits up on the bed and removes her dress in one tug over her head. Sheldon kneels before her on the bed and his eyes worship every inch of her. This woman is his goddess ,his muse, she completes him in every way imaginable. He shows her how much she means to him with his body, pouring his soul into hers. If might be difficult sometimes these emotional entanglements maybe he was not as much like as he thought. Sheldon was finding some of these emotions while confusing were rather fun to have.

The End


End file.
